Corrida de V'E'ADO
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Fic da minha irmã, Talita. Athena, depois de tantos deuses querendo matala, finalmente enlouqueceu! Por causa de um mal entendido entre o Seiya ela resolveu castigar todo mundo em uma corria de V'E'ADOS... Leiam se tiver coragem ò.ó NÃO É YOAI u.u Complet
1. Corrida sem fim

_**CORRIDA DE "V'E'ADO"!**_

**_PRIMEIRO CAPITULO:_** **_CORRIDA SEM FIM..._**

COLISEU na Grécia...

**SEIYA:** Vou pegar o veado primeiro!

**SHIRYU:** Não, eu vou pegá-lo primeiro! Sai da minha frente seu baixinho!

**SEIYA:** Não precisa humilhar idiota, já to saindo, mas só depois de pegar o Veado e acabar com isso!

**SHUN:** Hora, hora... Pensava que vocês estavam me chamando...

**SEIYA E SHIRYU:** NÃO É VOCÊ, "V'I'ADO" É "V'E'ADO"!

**SHUN:** Nossa que arrogância, vocês homens são todos iguais, nos chama, nos usa e depois que quê a gente vá embora! -SHUN sai correndo desesperadamente feito uma lacraia...

**SHIRYU:** Afinal SEIYA, nós dois não estávamos chamando o SHUN?... -quando SHIRYU olha pro lado SEIYA já tinha dado o fora atrás do "VE'A'DO"

**SHIRYU:** Hora seu baixinho!

**NARRADOR:** Enquanto os dois não se decidem com quem que vai ficar o "VE'A'DO", na casa de ÁRIES onde os cavaleiros estão reunidos...

**AFRODITE:** Parece que esses dois não vão pegar o viado nunca, e eu lembro que na minha época nesses campeonatos eu sempre conseguia pegar o "V'I'ADO" mais bonito e forte!

**KIKI:** Hora Afrodite, de que "VE'A'DO" você está falando?

**AFRODITE:** Hora de quem poderia! Do "VE'A'DO"...

**KIKI:** Ah, sim... -KIKI pensando: ainda bem que ele não é viado assumido igual o SHUN...¬¬

**NARRADOR:** SAORI narra a corrida do "VE'A'DO" pelo o microfone em uma cabine alta do COLISEU á uma distância de 500 metros da casa de MÚ, tinha muitos cavaleiros de prata pelo COLISEU.

**SAORI:** Bem, Parece que o SHENA está avançando na corrida mais do que o FUDOYOU

**SEIYA:** NÃO É SHENA É SEYA! -grita bem alto mais parece que a MÃO de VA... Que dizer SAORI não entende.

**SHIRYU:** E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE FUDOYOU!

**SEIYA:** Essa SAORI é tão mão de vaca que nem pra encomendar os leões para termos uma punição decente, ela inventou logo uma corrida pra nós cavaleiros corremos atrás de "VE'A'DO"!

**SHIRYU:** O pior é que se não corrermos ela vai fazer a gente de capacho dela a vida toda! E ainda faz a gente pagar esse mico, devíamos ter deixado ela morrer afogada quando estávamos lutando contra POSEIDON.

**SAORI: **Hora essa! FUDOYOU E SHENA estão conversando!

**TATSUME:** Senhorita Saori, porque você inventou de fazer esta corrida ridícula.

**SAORI:** O QUE VOCÊ DISSE TATSUME! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU COLOQUE VOCÊ PRA CORRER ATRÁS DO "VE'A'DO" JUNTO COM ELES!

**NARRADOR:** SHUN entra na cabine escandalosamente!

**SHUN:** Senhorita SAORI porque você não me colocou na corrida eu iria ficar correndo atrás do "VE'A'DO" e olhando a bundinh... Quer dizer: junto com os dois!

**SAORI:** É porque os dois não cumpriram as minhas ordens e coloquei somente eles pra cumprirem esta corrida ridícula!

**TATSUME:** Senhorita SAORI, porque só a senhorita tem o direito de achar está corrida ridícula?

**SAORI:** Porque eu a inventei! E nem mais uma palavra! E de agora em diante quem não cumprir as minhas ordens direitinho vou colocar pra correr humilhadamente atrás do "VE 'A' DO", que não é um "VE 'A' DO" normal! Hehehe

**SHUN:** Nossa é sério senhorita SAORI!

**SAORI:** É, é sério sim!

**TATSUME:** E o que eles fizeram?

**SAORI:** Bem... Ããhh... Não te interessa!

**NARRADOR:** Na casa de ÁRIES todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam conversando...

**AIORIA:** Eu não acredito que estamos sendo ridicularizados dessa forma!

**MÚ:** Parece que a SAORI esta cada dia mais enlouquecida, lembra daquela vez em que o KANON esqueceu de trazer o chá dela sem açúcar e ela botou agente pra ficar ouvindo música clássica por um mês!

**SHAKA:** O Estranho é que ela só colocou o SEIYA e o SHIRYU na corrida, quando um cavaleiro faz uma coisa errada ela coloca todos para pagar o pato.

**AIORIA:** Credo pessoal, que piada infame sobre o Hyoga... Hehehe, eu adorei.

**SAORI:** Eu ouvi isso SHAKA!

**MIRO:** Como ela pode ouvir a essa distância!

**SAORI:** Pode ter certeza de que você vai correr depois está bem SHAKA!

**ALDEBARAN:** Ihhh SHAKA esse negócio de correr atrás do"VE'A'DO" não pega bem, ainda mais que você é virgem, e todos poderão pensar que você, é... Virou a mão...

**SHAKA:** ENGRAÇADINHO! Você respeite o meu SIGNO!

**AFRODITE:** Pra mim pega super bem!

**TODOS:** PORQUE?

**AFRODITE:** ÃÃHH. É porque... Eu, eu...

**TODOS:** EU?...

**AFRODITE:** Porque... Porque eu... Eu...

**TODOS:**...

**AFRODITE:** NÃO INTERESSA A VOCÊS! ESTE ASSUNTO É MEU E PRONTO!

**KANON:** Não precisa ficar com vergonha AFRODITE, pois todos nós sabemos do que você gosta.

**ALDEBARAN:** EPA! EPA! PERAI, só se for você KANON!

**KANON:** Eu sei de que sexo eu sou ALDEBARÃ e pode ver que eu tenho é uma penca de filhos com a mulherada!

**MIRO:** Você faz isso e pra esconder o que você é de verdade, e quem sofre com isso são as mulheres que cuidam da sua penca de filhos.

**KANON:** AHHHH! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

**NARRADOR:** Todos são lançados pra cima e caem todos com a cara no chão fazendo um terremoto.

**SAORI:** PAREM COM ESSE TERREMOTO! Querem que eu me estramboque aqui de cima! Vocês estão atrapalhando a corrida com essa conversa ridícula! Então CALEM A BOCA!

**MÚ:** Era o que eu mais queria... Que ele caísse ali de cima e se estrambocasse de uma vez -MÚ fala bem desanimado

**KIKI:** Tudo tem a sua primeira vez MÚ...

**AFRODITE:** Não ligue pra eles KANON, pois eles não têm nenhum pingo de sensibilidade.

**MIRO:** Como será que essa MÃO de VACA quer dizer, a Senhorita SAORI consegue ouvir a 1000 pés de altura?

**TODOS GRITAM COM MIRO:** CALA BOCA!

**SHURA:** Pessoal, antes de todos calarmos a boca eu preciso falar uma coisa com vocês.

**AIORIA:** SHURA, CAMUS, MÁSCARÁ DA MORTE, HYOGA, IKKI onde é que vocês estavam?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu estava matando um coelho que me acordou enquanto eu dormia

**CAMUS:** Estava construindo uma estátua de gelo que a SAORI mandou eu fazer, eu recusei, só que se eu não obedecesse eu ia ter que participar desta corrida de "V'I'ADO", quer dizer, "V'E'ADO".

**IKKI E HYOGA:** Estávamos jogando o jogo de VIDEO GAME mais famoso que tem por todo o Santuário e que também foi proibido, que é o Mata a vaca da DEUSA ATHENA.

**SHURA:** E mesmo eu sendo o cavaleiro mais fiel a DEUSA ATHENA, fui pesquisar o que ela pretende com esta corrida ridícula e finalmente descobri com o TATSUME que já anda pensando em sair deste emprego.

**AIORIA:** E ai?

**SHURA:** E ai que ela vai fazer com que todos que não cumprirem as ordens dela serão punidos com esta corrida que nunca tem fim.

**IKKI:** Eu não vou ser tão idiota como vocês de não respeitar a senhorita SAORI pra correr nesta corrida de bichinha como o SEIYA E O SHIRYU, HAHAHAHA.

**HYOGA:** Mas eu quero saber o que o SEIYA E O SHIRYU andaram fazendo de errado se eles a respeitam tanto...

**MÚ:** Eu sei que essa corrida é ridícula e que os leitores já estão com raiva da autora, mais não devemos deixar nossos amigos que correm bastante, já cansados de correrem atrás do "V'I'... digo "VE'A'DO", e temos que ter um plano pra acabar com essa história da SAORI de nos punirmos com um "VE'A'DO" que é movido a velocidade da luz para pegá-lo e sermos ridicularizados por todos os cavaleiros do mundo!

**HYOGA:** Assim vamos ficar como os cavaleiros "V'I'ADOS" de todo o mundo!

**AFRODITE:** Estou começando a gostar da SAORI...

**SHURA:** Então vamos pensar em uma hipótese para derrotarmos a SAORI sem precisar machuca-lá

**IKKI:** O que você ta falando o idiota, ela quer é ver nós humilhados e você ta ai defendendo a VÉIA! Isso é insuportável não precisa ficar sendo tão fiel pra ela assim.

**NARRADOR:** MEU DEUS! SAORI !

**SAORI:** DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU IKKI!

**NARRADOR:** Ocorreu um terremoto em toda Grécia com o Grito hiper escandaloso de SAORI!

**CAMUS:** AI, PELO AMOR DE ZEUS! Como essa menina conseguiu ter um ouvido apurado desse jeito!

**SAORI:** IKKI eu até aceito que me chamem de vaca mais não de velha! Já correr atrás do "V'E'ADO"

**NARRADOR:** Já que a senhorita SAORI autorizou que a chamemos de vaca de agora em diante vaca será o seu nome!

**SAORI:** Eu não permiti isso!

**NARRADOR:** VACA ou VÉIA?

**SAORI:** Tudo bem, vaca...

**NARRADOR:** Voltando a corrida ridiculamente ridícula que a VACA inventou a corrida do "V 'I' ADO"

**SEIYA:** EI, O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FALOU NARRADOR!

**NARRADOR:** NÃO! NÃO! ME DESCULPE, EU JÁ IREI CONCERTAR! É A CORRIDA DO "VE'A'DO

**SEIYA:** Ainda bem narrador idiota!

**SHIRYU:** Queria dar uma bela cólera do dragão nesse narrador de uma figa! Esta punição já ta me deixando entediado, quando acabar com isso aqui, vou voltar para a montanha de ROZAN onde tenho a minha namorada e posso comê-la à vontade!

**SEIYA:** Pelo menos você tem lugar pra ir e o seu parque de diversões, e eu que vou ter que ficar aqui pro resto da minha vida! COM A VACA!

**SHIRYU:** Esse "VE'A'DO" parece que e movido a turbo! Nunca conseguiremos pegá-lo!

**SEIYA:** Não desista SHIRYU!

**SAORI:** Quem conseguirá ganhar esta corrida FUDOYOU OU SHENA! Assista no próximo capitulo.

------------------------------

**AUTORA:** OLÁ, meu nome é TALITA C.B ONGARATTO, este é o meu primeiro fanfic e espero que estejam gostando, mande comentários, sugestões e reclamações, faça uma escritora de fanfic feliz doando o seu comentário. ABRAÇOS! E OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO!

E até o próximo capitulo: MORRA "VE'A'DINHO"!

-----------------------------

EXPLICAÇOES FINAIS

Olá pessoal Olha, essa fanfic é da minha irmã, e a única que fez, pois fala que não tem muito saco para isso u.u Mas ela pede pra vocês mandarem reviwer, o quanto vocês quiserem (e caber no meu e-mail né o.0) eu estou sendo usada como porta voz aqui (se sentindo um verdadeiro pombo correio u.u) Xau gente, fuiz


	2. Morra “ve‘a’dinho”!

_**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: MORRA "VE'A'DINHO"!**_

**NARRADOR:** Como já disse essa história é uma das mais ridículas que já narrei em toda a minha vida, e eu gostaria de dize...

**NARRADOR 2:** O NARRADOR UM foi interrompido pelo SEIYA

**SEIYA:** CALA A BOCA! E NARRA LOGA ESSA MERDA pois já tô cansado de correr em círculos no COLISEU atrás desse "VE'A'DO".

**NARRADOR:** Bem narrador2 já se retirou, e então gostaria de dizer que...

**SHIRYU:** O que nós ganharemos com isso SEIYA?

**NARRADOR2:** NARRADOR1 É interrompido por SHIRYU, então eu continuarei a história continuando... SHIRYU para de correr já muito estressado e SEIYA também para de correr.

**SEIYA:** Eu não sei, mais sei que depois daquele incidente que tivemos no templo da VA... Quer dizer da SAORI ela ficou com muita raiva

**SHIRYU:** SEIYA o nome dela é VACA agora não precisa se preocupar!

**SEIYA:** Ahnn, então me desculpe...

**SHIRYU:** To achando que você esta do lado da Senhorita VACA!

**SEIYA:** Esquece esse assunto, e vamos acabar com isso esta bem!

**TODOS QUE ESTAVAM SENTADOS NO COLISEU:** Continuem correndo com o "VE'A'DO"!

**VÉIO DA PLATÉIA:** É, pegue logo esse "V'I'ADO"!

**SHIRYU E SEIYA:** É "VE'A'DO" SEU IDIOTA!

**VÉIO DA PLATÉIA:** E daí já to com raiva dessa merda, eu nunca tive tanto raiva do nome "V'I'ADO" em toda minha vida!

**SHIRYU:** Se você quiser seu velho, vou fazer você levar bem naquele lugar com o meu cólera do dragão!

**TODOS:** UHHHHHHH!

**VÉIO DA PLATÉIA:** É to vendo que você não corre só atrás de "VE'A'DO"! Mas de "V'I'ADO" também hehehe!

**SHIRYU:** AHHHHH. CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

**SEIYA:** NOSSA SHIRYU PRECISAVA SER BEM NO CÚ DO VÉIO, AGORA QUE VOCÊ VAI FICAR MAL FALADO!

**SHIRYU:** Eu disse pra ele que ia fazer ele tomar NO ¨¨$#!J!$¨!

**IKKI:** Eh... Oi...

**NARRADOR:** IKKI chega todo sem graça...

**SHIRYU:** IKKI o que você esta fazendo aqui?

**SEIYA:** O que foi que você fez pra SAORI, ahnn, digo, VACA, hein?

**IKKI:** Não fiz nada demais... Só xinguei ela de VÉIA! E ela me mandou correr nessa corrida de bichinha

**SHIRYU:** Tenha respeito IKKI você esta incluído na corrida de bichinha agora, e vai ter que nos ajudar a pegar o "VE'A'DO"

**SEIYA:** A SAORI não é velha, apesar de tudo ela é muito bonita!

**SAORI:** O que você disse SEYA! -SAORI diz isso nas nuvens...

**SEIYA:** Que você é muito bonita DEUSA ATHENA!

**SAORI:** Você não vai me chamar de VACA?

**SEIYA:** Claro que não! Você é mais linda que o pôr do sol, e mais leve que o vento...

**NARRADOR:** SEIYA PENSA: "ATÉ QUE FIM ELA NÃO ME CHAMOU DE SHENA..."

**SAORI:** Obrigada por me lembrar narrador, o nome dele é SHENA!

**SEIYA:** Seu narrador "DESV'I'ADADO" desde quando você pode entrar na minha mente e ler o que eu penso!

**NARRADOR:** Eu mesmo -dou um sorriso assustador- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**SAORI:** AHHH.. SHENA ME DESCULPE!

**YA...SHENA:** Tudo bem SAORI...

**SAORI:** SHENA...

**YA... SHENA:** SAORI...

**SHIRYU:** Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo!

**IKKI:** O SEIYA ta com aquele famoso olhar de peixe morto e a SAORI parece ter correspondido, tenho que admitir que o SEIYA foi muito inteligente desta vez...

**SAORI:** Bem... SHENA... Você esta fora da corrida!

**YA...SHENA:** Obrigada senhorita SAORI...-SEIYA que agora esta com o seu nome quase trocado por SHENA sai da corrida todo sorridente

**SHIRYU:** SEIYA você tem que ajudar a gente você não pode nos deixar aqui! Lembra! TUDO PELA AMIZADE!

**YA...SHENA:** Me desculpe SHIRYU, mas essa besteira de amizade já venceu no meu contrato de cavaleiro, tchau e desejo a vocês boa sorte!

**IKKI:** CANALHA!

**SHIRYU:** Ele daqui a pouco ta me chamando pra beber cachaça com ele lá no barzinho!

**IKKI:** EU VOU MATAR ESSE VE'A'DO"!

**NARRADOR:** IKKI FAZ UM OLHAR ASSUSTADOR PARA O VE'A'DO"!

**VE'A'DO":** ÃHN!

**NARRADOR:** "VE'A'DO" corresponde sem entender nada, está um clima muito quente entre os dois, uhhhh

**IKKI:** GRRRRRR! AVE FÊNIX!

**NARRADOR:** Todos saem correndo do COLISEU escandalosamente!

**SHIRYU:** Toma "VE'A'DO"... COLERA DO DRAÇÃO!

**NARRADOR:** VE'A'DO" é destruído...

**NARRADOR2:** O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA QUE O "VE'A'DO" MOVIDA A VELOCIDADE DA LUZ FOI DESSA PRA MELHOR? DESCUBRA NO ÚLTIMO CÁPITULO!

-------------------------------

**AUTORA:** Oi galera, eu espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouco desta história é o meu primeiro fanfic e pelo que eu to vendo eu acho que já vou me aposentar, essa coisa de escrever não é muito comigo, me mandem comentários, pode ser elogios, reclamações, por favor me mandem! Pois só quero saber a opinião de meus leitores. Faça uma escritora de fanfic feliz e doe um comentário OK? ABRAÇOS! E obrigada pela atenção!

E até o último capitulo: TUDO SE TEM UM FIM.

**OBS:** Me perguntaram o porque da SAORI conseguir ouvi-los de tão longe, não vou contar não oras :p esperem o ultimo capítulo para descobrirem hehehe, obrigada pelos reviwe (mesmo que sejem poucos ç.ç). Xauz


	3. Tudo tem um fim Até esta história

_**TERCEIRO CAPITULO: TUDO TEM UM FIM. ATÉ ESTA HISTÓRIA RIDÍCULA! **_

**SAORI:** VOCÊS MATARAM O MEU BICHINHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO! Serão punidos com outra corrida!

**NARRADOR:** SHIRYU E IKKI correm atrás do SEIYA!

**DESCONHECIDOS:** CHEGA SAORI!

**NARRADOR:** Chega os outros "DESV'I'ADOS" da história!

**AFRODITE:** Cala boca narrador imbecil, até eu já cansei dessa história de "VE'A'DO" ou "V'I'ADO" ou o que vocês quiserem!

**SHUN: **AFRODITE o que você esta falando? E a nossa amizade colorida!

**AFRODITE:** ACABOU tudo SHUN! Eu vou admitir que eu gosto é de mulher agora, pois sempre gostei de mulher em toda a minha vida! Só que agora o meu tempo de ser o mais enviadado no desenho acabou! Já é meia noite! O meu contrato já venceu! Não preciso mais fingir o que eu não sou!

**TODOS: **O QUE!

**SHUN:** AFRODITE quer dizer que nossa história foi tudo mentira!

**AFRODITE:** Me ofereceram um dinheiro ótimo se eu fingisse ser o mais enviadado na história, e assinei o contrato e não poderia recusar, tive que fingir ser um completo de um "V'I'ADO" e até de agir como um. Usar batom e até desenvolver ataques com rosas, desde quando rosas têm haver com o SIGNO DE PEIXES? Mais chega! Agora vou desenvolver um ataque que dê muito sangue e horror, CHEGA SAORI DESSE NOME "V'I'ADO" ou "VE'A'DO" sei lá! Chega de ficar sendo dito por este santuário, CHEGA COM ESSA HISTÓRIA!

**TODOS:** POR ZEUS!

**NARRADOR:** TODOS estavam pasmos por AFRODITE ter agido como um homem naquela hora!

**SAORI:** Nunca tinha visto o AFRODITE assim!

**SHURA:** SAORI eu sei que estamos todos pasmos mais voltando ao assunto eu queria falar qu...

**MÚ: **CALA BOCA SHURA! Não precisa ser tão delicado com essa VACA!

**SAORI:** MÚ como se atreve de me chamar de VACA olha o seu nome!

**ALDEBARAN:** Nossa realmente eu tenho que concordar com você VA... Quer dizer SAORI! HAHAHAHAHA

**NARRADOR:** Pessoal não tenham cerimônias, de agora em diante o nome dela é VACA, ela mesma concordou.

**SAORI:** Você também ALDEBARÃ, é da família da VACA! E esse narrador é muito do intrometido, não precisa espalhar!

**ALDEBARAN:** GRRRH!

**KANON:** Queremos que você pare com essa história que toda a hora que fizermos coisa errada você vai colocar a gente pra correr atrás do "VE'A'DO"!

**AIORIA:** Espera ai SAORI, opa me desculpe pela minha falta de educação. Senhorita VACA nós sabemos que o IKKI te chamou de VÉIA, mais o que o SEIYA E O SHIRYU fizeram?

**SAORI:** Chega! Nem eu to agüentando mais essa história toda!

**NARRADOR:** Depois dos cavaleiros IKKI E SHIRYU darem uma porrada no SEIYA! Eles voltam com SEIYA todo quebrado!

**SAORI:** SHENA! O que fizeram com você?

**YA...SHENA:** Me bateram minha querida BURR... Quer dizer SAORI

**SAORI:** Como você FUDOYOU E IKKI fizeram isso com o SHENA!

**SHIRYU:** Nossa! Essa só faltou nascer loira, é SHIRYU... Mas eu gosto de FUDOYOU!

**IKKI:** HEHEHE, SHYRIU cada vez mais eu me orgulho com você!

**ALDEBARAN: **Também queremos saber como você consegue nos ouvir de tão longe

**SAORI: **Isso eu NUNCA vou contar

**AIORIA: **Vai nos contar se não bateremos mais ainda no SHENA

**YA...SHENA: **Nãaao, por favor, SAORI, conte a eles!

**SAORI: **Mas...

**SHIRYU: **Você sabe SHENA?

**YA...SHENA: **Não sei... Mas conte, pela amor de ZEUS.

**SAORI: **Eu não vou contar nada, e ainda por cima eu sou a grande DEUSA ATHENA, eu sou...

**NARRADOR:** Enquanto a SAORI, ops, VACA se vangloriava ALDEBARAN puxa algo do ouvido dela dando um susto na SAORI...

**SAORI: **O que é isso! Não respeitam mais uma DEUSA não!

**KANON: **Respeitamos, você quem não nos respeita.

**AIORIA: **Olha o que a tarada da VACA tava usando!

**SHAKA: **Credo VACA, você esta com uma câmera pequena e um aparelho de ouvido no máximo volume...

**SAORI: **Da pra pararem de me chamar de VACA! E SHAKA, acho melhor você não ligar isso.

**SHAKA: **Ah, não enche.

**NARRADOR: **SHAKA liga a máquina vendo ele mesmo dançando a dança do ventre na frente do espelho, todos caem na risada, menos SHAKA, que fica vermelho igual a um pimentão.

**SAORI: **Eu avisei...

**SHAKA: **Chega! Nós queremos saber o porque do SHENA e o SHIRYU ter corrido nessa corrida ridícula!

**NARRADOR: **Dizia SHAKA colocando um saco plástico cobrindo o rosto

**SAORI: **Não falarei!

**AIORIA: **Falaaaa...–com a carinha meiga

**SAORI: **Não... –Carinha chorosa

**MÚ: **Por favor... -carinha de cachorrinho abandonado

**SAORI: **Naa... Não vou... –olhos marejados

**HYOGA:** Vamos VACA diga estamos todos curiosos para saber o que eles fizeram...

**SAORI: **Não vou falar, não vou!

**NARRADOR: **FALA LOGO VACA!

**SAORI:** Ta bom eu vou confessar... –olhos arregalados- Eu queria que a SHENA E O FUDOYOU dançassem na boquinha da garrafa pra mim, pois é o meu sonho ver um homem rebolar e já que eles queriam viajar eu falei que se eles dançassem na boquinha da garrafa eles iam ter tudo pago, só que eles se recusaram! Falaram que era coisa de V'I'ADO" e fiz eles correrem atrás do "VE'A'DO, POIS ASSIM OS MALDITOS FICARIAM COM O TITULO DE ENVIADOS EM TODO A GRÉCIA! E PAGARIAM POR NÃO TEREM OBEDECIDO AS MINHAS ORDENS!

**MIRO:** Pelo o que eu ouvi SEIY... Quer dizer SHENA foi liberado da corrida pela SAORI, mais não seguiu o contrato que estava escrito que era só depois da amanhã pra ela continuar com o ridículo vinculo de amizade que tem nesse desenho e traiu os seus amigos os abandonando na corrida.

**SHENA...YA:** Ta bom pessoal, e o que eu posso fazer pra vocês me perdoarem e me chamar pelo o meu nome?

**TODOS:** Dançar na boquinha da garrafa!

**SAORI:** NOSSA pela primeira vez eu concordo com vocês bando de boilas!

**SHAKA:** Espera ai VACA EMBAÇADA o SHENA não vai rebolar assim tão fácil pra você não...

**SAORI:** E o que eu tenho que fazer!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Ahhhh e isso não é óbvio! Queremos que você nos deixe matar quem nós acharmos boila, desviados, transexuais ou qualquer florzinha que aparecer na nossa frente, e mai...

**AIORIA:** Fique quieto MASCARA DA MORTE não é isso!

**MÚ:** Nós queremos que você pare com essas punições ridículas e nos dê um mês de férias para todos os pontos turísticos do mundo e dar um imenso prazer de não vermos a sua cara por muito tempo como todos nós merecemos depois de arriscarmos as nossa vidas por você, e fazer casas decentes para morarmos, com piso, paredes pintadas, móveis, roupas decentes e o seu cartão de crédito sem limites! Nos dar o devido respeito que merecemos, e nos apresentar aquelas suas amigas gostosinhas Tudo o que nós merecemos, mulheres, luxo, conforto e roupas decentes em primeiro lugar!

**SHENA...YA:** SAORI me desculpe mais eu quase fiquei esquartejado de tanto levar socos, chutes e ainda por cima o meu médico disse que eu vou ficar baixinho pra sempre por causa de tanta violência e devo concordar com eles!

**SAORI:** Mais assim vocês vão me falir!

**AIORIA:** E daí? Se não for agora nunca mais poderemos ter este prazer, VACA EMBAÇADA!

**MÚ:** É tudo o que eu quero no mundo...

**CAMUS:** Nos dê tudo isso que nós iremos deixar SHENA dançar na boquinha da garrafa hehehe

**DEFINITIVAMENTE SHENA:** Dá pra parar de me chamar de SHENA! Não vai ser você que vai ficar com o título de "V'I'ADO" em toda a GRÉCIA!

**TODOS:** CHEGA! DESSA HISTÓRIA DE "V'I'ADO"!

**SAORI:** Tudo bem, mas todos os dias de agora em diante, SHENA vai ter que dançar na boquinha da garrafa incluindo a dança da bundinha! Eu aceito tudo pra ver o SHENA dançando!

**DEFINITIVAMENTE SHENA:** SAORI...

**SAORI:** SHENA!

**NARRADOR:** CHEGA com esses olhos encantados de romance e acabem logo com isso! Todos estamos cansados desta história!

**SHAKA:** Tudo bem, DEFINITIVAMENTE SHENA pode dançar!

**DEFINITIVAMENTE SHENA:** Ei da pra parar de me chamar de SHENA, eu não vou me chamar SHENA pra sempre

**AFRODITE:** Anda logo eu quero deixar esse título de bichinha, vamos logo cantar esta música idiota e ridícula! Juntamente com esta história emboialada! 1, 2, 3 JÁ!

**TODOS:** VAI RALANDO NA BOQUINHA DA GARRAFA É NA BOCA DA GARRAFA...

**SAORI:** ISSO AI SHENA!

**TODOS:** VAI DECENDO NA BOQUINHA DA GARRAFA É NA BOCA DA GARRAFA DESCE MAIS DESCE

MAIS UM POUQUINHO...

**KANON:** É SHENA você leva jeito pra isso!

**SHENA PENSANDO:** Eu acho que a verdadeira razão da SAORI ter feito aquela corrida foi que ela queria ver todos os cavaleiros da GRÉCIA gostarem de "V'I'ADOS"...

**NARRADOR:** SEIY... Quer dizer SHENA nunca mais deixou de ser chamado de SHENA, agora é PARA SEMPRE

SHENA, e teve depois das férias de repor todas as danças da garrafa que não foram cumpridas durante a sua viagem, e todos os cavaleiros deixaram de viadagem e foram viajar. SHUN ficou sem ninguém e decidiu que estava cansado de ilusões e se matou. HYOGA com o cartão de crédito construiu uma casa dentro do navio em que sua mãe morreu, reformando tudo lá dentro e dormindo do lado da DEFUNTA! SHIRYU aproveitou pra buscar SHUNREI para ir com ele e comeu ela em toda viagem. IKKI aproveitou para tirar as férias no inferno. O resto dos cavaleiros conseguiram tudo o que pediram, todos se casaram, mais estão vendo que mulher não é o negócio deles, menos o AFRODITE que esta adorando ser homem. SAORI ficou sem NADA, ZERADA, ZERO! E mesmo descuidada, toda ferrada e fudida se casou com o PARA SEMPRE SHENA que é um pé rapado do mesmo jeito que ela, mais esta muito feliz mesmo assim, pois descobriu que dinheiro não é tudo, e que morar de baixo da ponte pode não ser uma má idéia, o único que não ficou muito feliz foi o SHENA, que além de seu nome ser trocado por um nome de mulher e ser chamado de "V'I'ADO" por todos, teve que ficar dançando a dança da garrafa o resto de sua vida juntamente com a dança da bundinha. Enfim, todos foram felizes para sempre... Exceto a autora dessa história.

Fim!

----------------------------

**AUTORA:** Bem a meu fanfic acabou e gostei muito de escreve-lo, quero agradecer quem o leu e teve a coragem de chegar até o fim, não deixe de mandar um comentário, pode ser elogio ou reclamações mais não deixem de mandar, pois só quero saber a opinião de meus leitores, Faça uma escritora de fanfic feliz e doe um comentário. TCHAUZINHO! E OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO!

-----------------------

EXPLICAÇOES FINAIS

Eu espero q nem athena e fãs do shun brigeum comigo o.o eu juro q fiz de td pra minha mana mudar isso, mas ela nao mudou, eu nao tenho culpaaaaaaaaaaaa traumatizada com as cartas de morte q as proprias amigas mandaram pelo msn meu deus, se elas fizeram isso imagine os outros o.0 Nao briguem comigo, please " Fuiz


End file.
